Confession
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Shikadai bertanya, "Yang menyatakan cinta duluan ayah atau ibu?"/Canon (maybe). Warning inside. DLDR.


**Confession**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **S** **tory © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

* * *

 _Happy Reading~_

Semua berawal dari hobi baru Sarada.

Gadis berkacamata itu rupanya terkesan pada kisah cinta ayah dan ibunya sehingga berniat menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan.

Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, kalau gadis itu tidak tiba-tiba mendapat ilham untuk tambah koleksi dan mengubah judul ceritanya dari _'Uchiha's Love Story'_ menjadi _'Konoha Love Story'_.

Jadilah teman-teman sekelasnya kena imbas untuk mewawancarai tiap pasangan suami-istri shinobi di Konoha yang artinya orang tua mereka sendiri.

Yang pertama kena tentu saja anggota setim Sarada sendiri; Boruto. Mitsuki tidak termasuk karena gender orang tuanya bahkan tidak jelas. Lalu sahabatnya Chouchou, kemudian Inojin, dan sekarang; Shikadai.

Padahal Shikadai sudah berusaha untuk jadi manusia transparan selama seminggu belakangan, tapi mata seorang Uchiha memang luar biasa.

Akhirnya, karena tidak mau berurusan dengan Sarada—yang kabarnya bisa menghancurkan tembok beton sekali tinju—anak pasangan Nara itupun mengiyakan permintaan si tunggal Uchiha, meskipun dalam hati mengeluh kerepotan. Biar bagaimanapun orang tuanya itu bukan tipe-tipe yang suka bicara tentang cinta, umbar kemesraan saja mereka tidak pernah. Shikadai lebih sering melihat orang tuanya berdebat—yang bisa berakhir dengan menu makanan diubah jadi parade telur rebus.

Tapi berhubung sudah janji, dan ia bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji, akhirnya Shikadai melakukan juga amanat Sarada.

Suatu sore di akhir pekan, Shikadai beringsut di hadapan sang ayah saat sedang bersantai di teras sambil membaca koran.

"Ayah." Panggilnya mengharap atensi.

"Hm?" Shikamaru tak mengalihkan pandangan koran yang dibacanya.

Shikadai agak _keki_ , anak berusia 12 tahun itu mati-matian mengubur rasa malunya. "Yang pertama bilang cinta itu ayah atau ibu?"

"Hah?" akhirnya perhatian Shikamaru teralih, sang penasihat hokage menurunkan korannya lalu menatap anaknya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?"

"Temanku ingin tahu, untuk referensi tulisan katanya," Shikadai tersenyum kecut. "dia agak merepotkan."

Shikamaru manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kalau kau tanya siapa yang bilang cinta duluan," pria itu mengusap dagunya yang tertutup janggut. "tentu saja ibumu."

"Apanya?" Temari tiba-tiba datang membawa baki berisi tiga cangkir teh dan kudapan. Dua pejantan Nara menyambutnya dengan mundur sedikit, memberi ruang.

Shikadai mengambil secangkir teh. "Aku tanya siapa yang bilang cinta duluan, ayah atau ibu."

"Nah, kalau itu tentu saja ayahmu." Temari mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikadai, ikut berhadapan dengan sang suami.

Shikadai mengernyit bingung. "Ayah bilang ibu yang duluan."

Temari ikutan mengernyit, agak kesal. "Shikamaru, tidak baik membohongi anakmu." tegurnya.

Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu, mengambil sepotong biskuit. "Kan memang begitu."

Sudut bibir Temari berkedut kesal. Memilih mematikan percakapan yang berpotensi berujung perdebatan, mantan kunoichi Suna itu beralih pada anaknya. "Jadi, Nak, ayahmu ini baru berani mengajak ibu kencan setelah dia hampir mati karena gegabah menyelesaikan suatu misi." Ada nada mengejek dalam kalimat wanita itu.

Shikamaru berdehem. "Sudahlah, itu 'kan sudah lama berlalu." Pria itu meneguk tehnya. "Lagipula, jauh sebelum itu, ibumu sudah menyatakan cinta duluan padaku." Ucapnya pada Shikadai.

Kerutan di kening Shikadai semakin dalam. _Jadi mana yang benar?_ Tolong, ia hanya anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa orang tuanya suka mempersulit keadaan, sih?

"Kapan aku begitu?" Sang ibu mewakili pertanyaannya.

"Masa kau lupa?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alis, yang direspon wajah tertekuk Temari dan raut bingung Shikadai.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Jadi begini …."

* * *

 _Siang yang cerah di Konohagakure, tiap penduduk menjalankan aktivitas dengan wajah cerah pula, merasa bersyukur karena cuaca hari ini mendukung pekerjaan mereka._

 _Kecuali satu._

 _Nara Shikamaru yang semula turut mensyukuri cuaca cerah, kini berharap turun hujan badai agar ia bisa terlepas dari siksa dunia._

 _Sebut ia berlebihan, tapi menemani utusan Suna keliling desa memang pekerjaan yang melelahkan fisik dan batin._

 _Terlebih utusan yang macam begini._

" _Oi, Cengeng, kita ke kedai dango saja, aku mendadak tidak_ mood _makan di Yakiniku Q."_

" _Kan tadi sudah kutawarkan makan dango, sekarang tanggung, kita sudah hampir sampai."_

" _Tapi aku mau makan dango."_

See?

 _Inilah sebabnya Shikamaru tidak suka jabatan penting, karena itu hanya membuatnya bertemu banyak orang penting yang sok penting._

 _Gadis ini contoh nyatanya._

 _Sabaku Temari. Kunoichi utusan Sunagakure sekaligus kakak sulung Kazekage. Perempuan merepotkan yang tiap kedatangannya ke Konoha selalu membawa momen kampret pada Shikamaru._

" _Baiklah, kita makan dango." Tunggal Nara itu akhirnya mengalah, merasa akan mendapat lebih banyak kesulitan kalau ia melawan._

 _Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Begitu, dong. Anak pintar~"_

 _Shikamaru hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya dalam hati. Satu lagi yang menyebalkan dari diri Temari; gadis itu suka sekali memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ya, ia tahu dirinya pernah kedapatan gadis itu menangis, tapi itu tiga tahun lalu! Dan sekarang bahkan tingginya sudah melebihi Temari._

 _Sementara dua sejoli dengan suasana hati kontras itu berjalan tenang, keributan datang dari belakang mereka._

" _LEE, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, SAYANG! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

" _TIDAAAAAAKKKK!"_

 _Pemuda berpakaian serba hijau kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya, sementara dibelakangnya, gadis cina bercepol dua mengejar. Kedua pasangan aneh itu melesat melewati Shikamaru dan Temari sampai keduanya agak terhuyung._

 _Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya itu si Rock Lee? Yang tadi mengejar itu pacarnya?"_

" _Tidak tahu."_

 _Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung juga dengan adegan kejar-kejaran barusan. Seingatnya Tenten itu sukanya pada Neji, sedang Lee masih mengejar-ngejar Sakura, apa sekarang dua korban_ friendzone _itu menemukan kesamaan dalam penderitaan mereka?_

" _Lihat, apa itu?" Temari menunjuk sebuah gulungan dekat kakinya, gadis kuncir empat itu pun memungutnya. "Sepertinya dijatuhkan si cepol dua itu tadi."_

" _OI, KALIAAN!"_

 _Shikamaru tidak sempat memerhatikan gulungan yang dipungut Temari, karena sosok_ pinky _berlari menghampiri mereka._

" _Kenapa Sakura?"_

 _Sakura merunduk, mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Kalian … hah … lihat Lee … hah … dan Tenten tidak?"_

" _Baru lewat sini, kenapa memang?"_

 _Sakura mendadak mencengkram bahunya dengan mata berkilat. "Kemana?"_

 _Shikamaru berjengit. "Kesana." Ia menunjuk arah kepergian Lee dan Tenten. "Memang kenapa 'sih?"_

" _Tenten terkena efek gulungan aneh Tsunade-shisou yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Lee. Ini gawat! Aku harus segera mencari mereka!" gadis itu segera berlalu pergi sebelum Shikamaru berhasil mencerna seluruh kalimatnya._

 _Gulungan cinta katanya, ya._

 _Tunggu dulu … gulungan?!_ _ **GULUNGAN?!**_

 _Shikamaru menoleh cepat sampai lehernya berderak. Temari menatapnya kosong, gulungan yang terbuka di tangannya jatuh menghantam tanah._

 _Oh, tidak …_

" _Shikamaru," gadis itu tersenyum aneh. Shikamaru meneguk ludah._

" _AKU CINTA PADAMU!"_

" _Sa-Sakura! Tunggu! Aku butuh bantuan!"_

" _Siapa itu Sakura, hah?! Kau berniat menyelingkuhiku? Dasar tidak tahu diri! Tega! Kau mau mati?!"_

 _Detik berikutnya kembali terulang adegan kejar-kejaran di jalan itu, hanya saja kali ini Shikamaru berlari dengan wajah horror, mencari Sakura sambil berusaha menghindari Temari yang sudah siap mengipas seisi Konoha._

* * *

"Begitu …."

Shikadai mengangguk paham. Jadi secara teknis yang menyatakan cinta duluan memang ibunya, meskipun akibat gulungan. Hm, biar terserah Sarada saja mau mengambil versi yang mana untuk ceritanya.

"Itu 'kan kejadian lama, lagipula mana bisa yang begitu disebut pernyataan cinta." Temari membereskan piring kudapan dan cangkir yang sudah kosong. Dari samping, Shikadai bisa melihat gurat merah muda tipis di pipi ibunya.

Ibu satu anak itu berdiri, mengangkat baki. "Tapi kau bisa jadikan itu pelajaran, Shikadai. Saat kau sudah dewasa nanti, jangan mau seperti ayahmu yang keduluan perempuan perkara menyatakan cinta." lalu wanita itu pun melenggang masuk rumah setelah melempar sindiran pada suami.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Lihat, Nak, ibumu itu kalau malu pasti selalu melarikan diri." Pria itu mengambil korannya yang tadi tergeletak di samping. "Pelajaran juga untukmu, kalau jatuh cinta, jangan pilih gadis yang gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Nanti repot."

Shikadai manggut-manggut saja, meski sebenarnya tidak paham betul. Lagipula ia kan masih 12 tahun, belum waktunya memikirkan masalah percintaan.

Hal lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah: _apa menu makan malam kali ini akan diganti jadi telur rebus lagi?_

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Omake ada di bawah XD

Uuuuuuu apa-apaan ini ya ampun X'D

Fic ini saya niatin buat membayar dosa(?) karena fic sebelum ini hancur berantakan /lirik sekaligus mau meramaikan fandom kesayangan ini yang kayaknya mendadak sepi:" tapi sepertinya yang ini juga sama hancurnya ya:") /kemudianpulang

Terinspirasi dari entah doujin, atau dari Naruto SD, pokoknya dari foto yang kesimpen di galeri saya(?) dimana si Shika kena sihir gulungan cinta dan berubah jadi pujangga X'D /plak  
Cuma disini saya bikin versi Temarinya hehe XD

Psst... btw, saya sepertinya lagi buta genre(?) ada yang tau ini bagusnya masuk genre apa? XD /digebukmassa

Maafkan segala kekurangannya, sampai jumpa lagi~!

* * *

 **Omake**

Temari terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tampak asing, ia melirik jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kiri dan mendapati langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Gadis itu duduk, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. Seingatnya tadi siang ia sedang jalan bersama pemandunya. Kenapa sekarang ia malah ada di sini?

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sosok pemandunya, Nara Shikamaru memasuki ruangan. Temari berjengit. "Agak aneh," ia menggaruk pelipisnya. "dimana ini? kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Rumah sakit. Katakan saja, kau tadi keracunan gulungan cinta."

"… hah?"

Mendadak rentetan kejadian sepanjang siang tadi menghantam kepala Temari tanpa ampun.

" _Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu!_

" _Aku mencintaimu!"_

Roh Temari melayang dari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu memucat, mendadak kepalanya pening dan perutnya mual.

"Temari? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gawat, dia tidak sanggup melihat tampang si cengeng. Wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat. Tidak, tidak bisa begini, ini penurunan pamor namanya.

Temari melirik melewati ekor matanya, dan mendapati kipasnya tersandar di samping meja. Shikamaru yang semula di ambang pintu kini berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu meneguhkan hati. Hanya ini kesempatannya ….

Gadis itu berdiri, mengambil kipas besarnya.

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

Lalu lari sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Oi, Temari! Kau mau kemana?"

" _AKU ADA URUSAN! JANGAN GANGGU!"_

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa gadis itu? Merepotkan."

.

 **Fin**. (beneran)


End file.
